Born to Die
by elspethhewitt
Summary: TW/TVD/PLL. Elena Gilbert tries to deal with the fact that her best friend, Scott McCall, is a werewolf. Meanwhile, with a growing threat, Derek Hale begins making new werewolves, causing new dramas, romances and friendships with other town folk, especially between Aria Montgomery and Isaac Lahey. Set after the Teen Wolf Season One finale.


A 'Teen Wolf', 'Vampire Diaries' and 'Pretty Little Liars' crossover.

_Set after the events of the Teen Wolf Season One finale._

**E****lena Gilbert:**

Elena Gilbert summoned enough strength to climb out of bed and into the bathroom, stumbling over the covers. She leant against the sink, sighing deeply, wondering how on earth she was going to avoid both Scott and Stiles after the previous week's events. How could her best friends keep the fact that Scott was a werewolf from her? She shook her head and sighed, contemplating faking a sick day instead of facing the truth. Werewolves? Really? It seemed impossible, and Elena would have continued thinking that, if she hadn't had witnessed her best friend become one.

"Elena?" Jenna Sommers, Elena's Aunt, stood against the doorframe. Her face held a look of deep concern, as she stared at her niece and Elena managed to fake a small laugh.

"I guess I shouldn't have gone to bed so late," she said with a smile, as she put her hair up into a ponytail.

"You look exhausted."

"I _feel_ exhausted."

"Are you going to be alright to go to school?" Jenna asked, and Elena swallowed back an attempt at avoiding school altogether.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she lied.

**Scott McCall:**

"Dammit!"

Scott slammed down the phone and hit the wall with an open hand. He'd been trying to call Alison for the past two days now, but she hadn't been answering any of his calls or texts. He hadn't exactly expected her to be running towards him with open arms, especially since her Aunt had been killed by Derek's psychotic Uncle, however he had expected some kind of response. And, in addition to the horrid event two days, he revealed his secret to one of his best friends in the process…

He picked up the phone again, though this time dialling Stiles.

"Hello?" Stiles' voice came through the receiver, sounding as though he had only just woken up. "Scott?"

"Hey, have you heard from Elena?"

"Not all weekend… though not through lack of trying…" Stiles said groggily. "I'm guessing you haven't either?"

"No, you don't think… you don't think she would tell anyone do you?"

There was a long pause before Stiles answered. "No. No. Elena wouldn't do that."

"She seemed pretty freaked out," Scott said falling back against the wall and running a hand through his hair. "Really freaked out. I mean, I'm freaking out, so she must be—"

Stiles cut him off. "Dude, of course she's freaking out."

"Not helping, Stiles."

"Scott, you can't expect her to be all fine with you being a werewolf."

"But you're fine with me being a werewolf…"

"Yeah, well, you know Elena… she hates horror movies… and big dogs… and…"

"Stiles!" Scott said with frustration. He sighed, shaking his head. "I'll see you at school."

**Alison Argent:**

"Dad?"

Alison Argent walked into the living room of her home, finding her father sitting in the armchair closes to the fireplace, his head buried into his hands. Once hearing her voice, his head rose and he managed to force a stifled smile. "Alison."

"Are you… are you alright?"

Mentally, Alison slapped herself. Of course her father was not alright, but what else was she meant to say to him? She had spent the prior two days locked in her bedroom, crying, going over and over again what had happened that night. She had never really seen someone die before, and she could still see, clearly, her Aunt sprawled out on the ground with her throat slit. She shuddered again at the thought.

"Yeah, sweetheart." He sighed. "You… you going to school today?"

Alison, though not wanting to spend another day around the house, forced herself to shake her head. "No, I'm going to stay home, today." She wanted, desperately, for her father to come over towards her and hug her, but he simply nodded and sank further into his seat.

**Elena Gilbert:**

Elena stood at the top of the steps, out the front of Beacon Hills High School. After another half hour of forcing herself out of the house, she had managed to force herself come to school. She decided, though timidly, to wait for Scott's arrival instead of avoiding him for the rest of the day. Her heart hammered in her chest, and she felt her fingertips sweating profusely, but she was determined to not hide away from the truth. Scott McCall, her best friend, was a werewolf. That was the truth.

She had been standing there for ten minutes, with her arms crossed across her chest, when a black car parked in the parking lot and out walked Derek Hale. Elena felt her heartbeat hammer harder within her chest and attempted to swallow back the fear building up in her throat. Derek, tall and incredibly muscular underneath the tightness of his shirt, stood warily at the bottom of the stairs, staring up at her.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked. Elena slowly walked down towards him, feeling every part of her body tense.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked, in an attempt to sound brave.

"You _know_ what about."

"I'm not going to say anything to anyone, if that's what you think."

"I didn't think you would," Derek said. "You wouldn't want Scott to get hurt."

"How would he get hurt?" Elena asked, this time feeling slightly less brave. "Who would want to hurt him?"

"Hunters."

"Hunters?" Elena asked with a raised eyebrow. She could hardly comprehend what was being said. Hunters, as well as werewolves, were true? What was next?

"The Argents."

"Allison's family?" Elena asked, shocked.

Derek nodded. "I know that hearing this is… well… it must be hard… but…"

"Are you angry?" Elena asked, suddenly. It surprised even herself that the words came out. Derek seemed confused. "Are you angry at Scott? You know, for telling me. For _showing_ me what he is." She watched as Derek swallowed and lowered his eyes, shaking his head in the process.

"Yes," he answered honestly. "Yes, I am."

**Aria Montgomery:**

_Late for class again,_ Aria Montgomery thought to herself as she entered Math, feeling the eyes of her entire class watch as she found a seat at the back of the class. She knew that at the end of the class her teacher would ask her to stay behind, explain to her why she was late and make her promise that it wouldn't happen again, and she would lie and say "of course I'll be on time tomorrow".

Aria took out her books and placed them on her desk, running an irritated hand through her hair. She stopped, closing her eyes in disbelief, realising that she had forgotten to brush her hair. How hideous did she look? Sighing, she quickly ran her fingers through the knotted strands of her and threw her hands down in frustration. _Great_.

When the bell rang for the end of class, Aria walked out into the hallway in search for Hanna Marin, her best friend. Leaning against her locker, Hanna waved across the crowded hall and Aria wondered over, opening her own locker and placing her books inside.

"Were you late again?" Hanna asked.

Aria nodded.

"Why don't you just ask your dad to come pick you up?"

"Because that would mean betraying my mom."

"_Betraying your mom?_"

Aria sighed. "Well, she would see it that way." She reached up and grabbed her books for her next class, though realised that she had forgotten to bring the textbook for English Lit. "Great," she said slamming her locker shut and shaking her head. "Hanna, I'm going to have to—"

She looked up to find Hanna, not listening, staring over at Jeremy Gilbert, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Hanna?"

"Do you think I should go talk to him?" she asked.

"No," Aria said placing a comforting hand on her friend's arm. "You guys broke up, you _both_ need space."

"Yeah, well he seems to be getting _a lot_ of _space_." Hanna said sarcastically, as both of them watched as Vicki Donovan came over, wrapping her arms around his neck. The two kissed and Aria watched as Hanna fell back against the lockers in disbelief. Vicki Donovan was everything that Hanna wasn't: dressed head-to-toe in black, a little rough around the edges and everyone knew about the illegal, backyard tattoo that she had gotten last summer. In contrast, Hanna wore coloured clothes with flowers and pastels, and wore an endless amount of jewellery with a designer handbag. The two couldn't be even more different. "I can't believe that he is with _her_. When he said he wanted space, I didn't think he would get together with another girl."

"His parents died a couple months ago, Han. He just… moved on."

"Is this you actually helping?" Hanna asked aggravated.

Aria sighed. "Listen, Han. I've got to go get a book from the library, but how about after school we get together and go have some coffee or something? We can… talk about Jeremy and Vicki then."

Hanna smiled. "Sure."

**Isaac Lahey:**

Behind the shelves in the library, in the history section, Isaac Lahey pulled up his shirt and inspected the damage done to his side. He winced as he lifted his arm and exposed his bruised skin to the sharp, cold air. His entire side was bruised and when he touched the skin softly, it felt as though he was weighing down on it with enough force to tear through the skin.

"Oh."

The soft, feminine voice caused Isaac to pull back down his shirt in shock and turn towards it. Standing there was a girl from his science class, Aria something. He noticed her wondering eyes, as though they would burn holes through his shirt.

"I'm sorry, I—" she was lost for words. She'd seen the bruise, definitely. "I-I… um, I'm sorry."

_She doesn't know where the bruise is from,_ he thought suddenly and he smiled. "I hurt myself in gym, fell off one of the climbing ropes."

"Oh," she said, though seemingly unconvinced. "Looks as though it hurts."

"It does," he said softly, swallowing hard. "I have to get to class."

"Yeah, same," she said with a soft smile. He walked past her, though he felt her eyes on him as he left.

**Scott McCall:**

"So, Jackson's back," Stiles said, pointing inconspicuously. Scott looked over and watched as Jackson stormed pass them, not even giving them a second glance. "It seems as though Derek didn't kill him… unfortunately…"

"What about Lydia? Did you go back to the hospital?" Scott asked, noticing the small change in his best friend's face.

Stiles sighed. "Nah, my dad said that she's gone home though."

"But not a werewolf?"

"Not to the best of my knowledge," Stiles said, though seemed worried. "Did you talk to Elena, yet?"

"I didn't see her, she's got to be—"

Scott looked over Stiles' shoulder and watched as Elena opened her locker, taking out one of her books. Quickly, he darted pass Stiles and over to her, Stiles right behind him. Elena turned, her mouth open slightly in shock, and she closed her locker slowly.

"Hey," she said simply.

"Hey." Scott found himself lost for words. What was he meant to say to her? He'd known her since childhood and he had never lied to her once, and now the only time that he had, was tearing them apart. "Listen, can we talk? You know about me being a… being a…"

"Werewolf?" Elena asked.

"Not so loud," Stiles said with his hands up. Elena, rolling her eyes, sighed and nodded.

"I haven't told anyone," she said. "And, well, if you're going to ask me what I think about it… well… I don't know." She sighed. "I really don't know, Scott. But… I want to know. I want to know more about it. Because, well, your my friend… and I care about you."

Scott smiled. "You have no idea how happy I am you said that."

Scott, Stiles and Elena walked into the cafeteria and sat down near the very back. "Is there anything specifically that you want to know?"

"Just… everything," she said.

Scott, with Stiles' assistance, told Elena everything. About the night he was bitten, about finding Derek's sister, about the Alpha, about the first time he'd changed, about Alison family, everything. Elena nodded, though remained silent, and never told them about her conversation with Derek that very morning.

"Are you going to be okay?" Scott asked when his explanation was over.

Elena offered a small, but for the first time today, real smile. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

**Aria Montgomery:**

"So… he had a bruise?"

"Yes!"

"A bruise?" Hanna asked, seeming to not comprehend the seriousness of the matter.

"It wasn't just a _bruise_; it was… it was… it was a big bruise. Falling off a climbing rope in gym would not cause a bruise _that_ big." Aria explained, feeling frustrated over the fact that Hanna didn't seem to care. "Do you think I should say something to him?"

Hanna sighed. "No. You shouldn't say anything." Aria sighed, frustrated. "It isn't any of your business, Aria. No matter how _big_ it is."

"So, what? I just act as though I didn't see it?"

"Yes."

Aria rubbed her forehead in frustration, perhaps, Hanna was right. She couldn't just go up to him now and ask a thousand and one questions about one bruise she had seen. Maybe he had been telling the truth and she was trying to seek out something that wasn't even there – but the thoughts she had lingered and wouldn't leave her alone.

"Didn't we come here to talk about my problems anyway?" Hanna asked.

Aria sighed with a simple nod. "Yeah, sorry."

**Derek Hale:**

Derek Hale gripped the steering wheel harder in frustration as he parked outside the old Hale estate. He tried to make himself feel that Elena knowing about him being a werewolf wasn't a bad thing, but the anger that seemed to plague him was overwhelming. Another person knowing about him being a werewolf meant another person out there that knew just that little bit more about him, which in some strange way, made him feel even more exposed.

He got out of his car and made his way into his 'home'. He shut the door behind him, pinching his nose his thumb and index finger, before realising the presence of another being in the house. He paused, opening his eyes slowly as he lowered his arm to his side. He turned the corner soundlessly and found Erica Reyes standing in what was meant to be the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked, gritting his teeth together. "I told you _not_ to come here." He picked up one his shirts and tossed it aside, making room for him to sit down.

Erica shrugged. "Just wanted to see where _my Alpha_ lived," she said with a smirk.

"Well, know you've seen it… Get. Out."

Erica sighed and began to walk towards the door, however she stopped and turned back towards Derek. "Have you turned anyone else?" She asked, lowering her voice to almost a whisper.

He nodded. "Isaac Lahey. You know him?"


End file.
